1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine capable of performing auxiliary washing and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine (for example, a fully automatic washing machine) is an apparatus which removes pollutant of laundry using surface activity between water current and detergent and may include a fixed tub for storing water (washing water or rinsing water), a rotating tub rotatably installed in the fixed tub to accommodate laundry, a pulsator rotatably installed in the rotating tub to generate water current, and a driving unit which generates a driving force to rotate the rotating tub and the pulsator.
A washing machine described above performs washing through a series of operations including a washing operation for separating pollutants of laundry using water in which a detergent is dissolved, specifically the washing water, a rinsing operation for rinsing bubbles or a residual detergent from the laundry using water that contains no detergent, specifically, the rinsing water, a spin-drying operation for removing water in the laundry by spinning at a high speed, etc.
Laundry is classified into a type capable of being washed by a full washing cycle which includes the washing operation, rinsing operation, spin-drying operation, etc., a type capable of being washed only by hand-washing such as socks with ingrained dirt, white clothes, underclothes, etc., and a type that is hand-washed according to a user's preference.
Such hand-washing has been performed at a location separate from a washing machine. However, for the purposes of reducing water consumption, user convenience, and the like, there is a need for a user to perform the hand-washing in the space in which the washing machine is located.